Jeremy Gilbert-The ORIGINAL Katherine
by NexerAnexis
Summary: Jeremy get's sent back to the past where he meets Katherine and the Mikaelson brothers. All three Mikaelson brothers fall in love with him but will love, lust, betrayal, revenge and an annoying sister change all that?
1. Chapter 01- As he awoke

**Jeremy Gilbert-The original Katherine!**

Jeremy Gilbert awoke to the sound of rain pounding on a wooden roof. Jeremy groaned at the sound, before opening his eyes. Sleepily he took in his surroundings, before realising he was not in his bedroom, he was in a small wooden room with a small bed in the corner. Next to the bed sat a wooden crate adorned only with a short white candle. On the other side of the room was a door, which Jeremy cautiously crept towards. He reached for the door knob turning it slowly, before letting the door swing open.

Jeremy stood in the doorway taking in his surroundings. The room he had awoken in led into a primitive kitchen. Inside stood a small table and two rustic chairs, as well as a stove, a few pans, and a girl who was using them to cook with. The girl was facing away from Jeremy but from where he was stood, he could see the girl was quite slim, had long curly hair, was about his height and was wearing an old-looking grey dress. Jeremy walked towards the girl "Hi?" Jeremy said, voice wavering. The girl turned around slightly startled but still smiling.

"Oh good you're awake, I was worried you were not going to make it, anyway I'm Katerina, Katerina Petrova," she smiled sweetly as she flicked her head to the side " and you are?"Jeremy gasped at the fact he was less than 2 metres from a nice Katherine, who was cooking him dinner in a strange house. After a few minutes of coming to terms with his latest discovery, he realised she was still waiting on an answer and staring at him expectantly, so he cautiously said " I'm Jeremy."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Jeremy, do you like stew?" Katherine asked as she reached behind her for two wooden bowls ladling stew into them as she turned back to Jeremy.

"er...sure" Jeremy said as he accepted one of the bowls Katherine was holding out towards him. Katherine moved towards the table and sat down in one of the chairs. Jeremy followed her lead and sat opposite her

"So where are you from?" Katherine asked in between bites of stew.

"Mystic Falls,Virginia." Jeremy mumbled.

"I've never heard of it, maybe I will go one day. Who knows?" Katherine said innocently.


	2. Chapter 02- Confused looks?

Jeremy looked at her confused before thinking " How doesn't she know of Mystic Falls and why is she wearing that strange dress, and why is she eating, Katherine doesn't eat. What if I got sent back in time? What year is it and why does Katherine have a slight British accent?"

"What is it?" Katherine asked obviously having seen the confused look on his face and the way he was staring at her with the before mentioned confused face.

" It's just … this may sound silly but what year is it? And well, what country are we in?" Jeremy asked as embarrassment caused his cheeks to flush a pale red.

Katerina gave him a puzzled look before answering. " Well Jeremy, it is 1492 and we are in England, you must have hit your head before I found you."

Trying to mask his panic at the fact it was 14-fricking-92, Jeremy asked " Found me?"

"Oh yes," Katherine recollected " I was walking back with some vegetables from the village, when I stumbled across you passed out in a clearing, so I ran to my friend's house and then me and her carried you here and put you in my cousin's bed until you woke up. Anyway I've got to go get ready for a ball thrown by a lord Niklaus, who has requested my presence there. You can come if you want, you can borrow some of my cousin's clothes."

Jeremy hastily accepted the invitation, knowing the super hot Mikaelson brothers would be there. Katherine reappeared in the room holding out some clothes in front of her. "For you." she smiling dubiously. Jeremy walked into the bedroom he had awoken in to put on the clothes, whilst Katherine got changed in her bedroom. Upon first inspection the clothes looked strange. There was a weird suede jumper type thing and leather trousers and boots. Jeremy looked sceptically at the clothes before slipping them on. Jeremy examined himself in a small mirror that hung adjacent to the door, not only were the clothes comfortable but they also looked good on him. The jumper was tight in all the right places so that it showed off his slim waist and muscular biceps. The tight leather pants showed off his naturally perky bubble butt and the boots complimented the outfit perfectly and the best thing about the outfit was it kept him warm because after all it was still England and it was still with the best will in the world freezing cold.

Jeremy exited the room to see a slightly bored out of her mind Katherine sitting at the table waiting for him. Jeremy felt guilty and hoped he hadn't made them late. Katherine stood up. She looked amazing, she was wearing a long sleeve purple dress with a with a white and purple ribbon wrapped tightly around her slim waist.

"You look amazing"Jeremy said jaw dropping ever so slightly. Katherine smiled.

"Thank you." she said blushing slightly, "Now spin around so I can see how you look."

Jeremy spun around * **insert Kylie Minogue song *** Katherine nodded in approval before saying "You look good the brothers are going to tear you to shreds you look that good now let's go."


	3. Chapter 03- and a very stubborn goat

Katerina Petrova walked up the cobblestone drive towards the grand house at the horizon, with Jeremy a few steps behind her. She stopped to allow Jeremy to catch up. As Jeremy caught up to her, Katherine looked up at the foreboding house before her.

"You ready Kathy?" Jeremy said nudging her playfully.

"I'm ready Jer!" Katherine said, gently shoving Jeremy towards the huge wooden doors in front of them.

As they approached two guards opened the doors for them. "Name?" One of the guards grunted at them, putting out an arm so they couldn't pass.

"Katerina Petrova and this is my guest Jeremy."Katerina smiled.

"We don't have you down as bringing a guest." The guard smirked checking his list.

Deep inside the ballroom, Elijah Mikaelson curiously stood listening to the scene unravel before him. Eventually Elijah's curiosity got the better of him and he started to stroll towards the front doors, where Katerina was stood with one hand on her hair, obviously frustrated. Next to her stood a boy. The boy who could be no older than 17 was stood panicking next to Katerina, obviously worried that he would not be allowed to enter into the ball. The boy had the same coloured hair and eye colour as Katerina and Elijah presumed it was most likely a younger brother . A younger brother, he would most definitely like to get to know better. Elijah decided to intervene before the dimwitted guards turned away someone he liked the look of. He prowled towards the guards , intent on making sure Katerina's younger brother stayed.

"I'm sorry, Miss Petrova but your guest must stay out here." The guard said as Elijah reached them.

"Actually he's my guest, so he can come in. Correct?" Elijah said raising his eyebrows forebodingly.

"Our apologies Mr Mikaelson, we had no idea he was with you" The guards said as they allowed them through.

Elijah ushered them towards the long winding marble staircase which descended into the grand dining room. As they starting the descent, a man announced, "Introducing Elijah Mikaelson accompanied by Miss Katerina Petrova and her guest."

Everyone turned to look at them. Jeremy could not pick out many faces. In the corner stood Rose, the vampire who according to Elena fed Katherine her blood after she stabbed herself. After that Katherine hung herself, turning herself into a vampire and essentially ruining Rose and her brother Trevor's lives. She was stood with a man who Jeremy assumed was her brother, Trevor by the way he was looking at Katherine, Trevor was the vampire who was in love with Katherine, so sent her to Rose's house where he thought she would be safe. On the other side of the room stood two of Elijah's siblings, Rebekah and Kol. Jeremy searched for the familiar face of Klaus, but could not see him. Jeremy presumed he was probably getting changed, ready for a grand entrance which no doubt about it included peacocks, music, dancers and a very stubborn goat.


	4. Chapter 04- And then the devil arrived

Upon reaching the floor, Katherine turned towards Elijah before saying "Elijah, Jeremy, I do not believe you two have been properly introduced. Elijah this is my friend, Jeremy. Jeremy, this is the Lord Elijah Mikaelson, who is also the brother of the host, Niklaus Mikaelson."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Elijah." Jeremy said nervously presenting his hand for Elijah to shake.

"It most certainly is."Elijah said taking the offered hand before making eye contact. Lingering, Elijah thought about how amazing Jeremy's eyes were, and as Elijah stared into them, he quickly became lost in a trance. Jeremy too became lost in the stare and both stood unmoving for a period of time to match no other, until Rebekah came bounding over to them. She smirked at the scene before her, as a hundred and one ways to humiliate her brother flashed before her eyes.

"So Elijah...who's your boyfriend?" Rebekah giggled, giving Jeremy a quick once over. She approved, he was cute, he seemed sweet and he was most definitely gay.

"Rebekah Mikaelson BEHAVE!"Elijah blushed, "This is Katerina's friend, Jeremy. Jeremy, this is my younger sister Rebekah."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jeremy smiled sweetly which showed off his dimples making Elijah feel as though he had crows in his stomach.

" It's nice to meet you, are you and Katerina accompanying us to the lake tomorrow? I have made sure ALL of my brothers are going to be there. Even the ever so elusive Elijah." Rebekah smiled, intent on setting Jeremy up with one of her brothers, but which one was another story.

"We will most definitely be there." Katherine decided for the both of them, knowing that if Jeremy dated one of the Mikaelsons would bode well for her.

"I shall have Elijah pick you up at 9." Rebekah said firmly, so that her brother would know she was not asking a question but instead speaking an order. Elijah knew better than to go against his sister's will, so hastily agreed to spare himself the wrath.

Feeling left out, Kol walked over to where his sister, brother, the doppelgänger and a sexy guy were standing. " Brother! Sister! I was wondering where everyone had disappeared to, I was getting lonely."Kol pouted, which made Jeremy giggle.

Kol looked at Jeremy seductively as he circled around him running his hands over Jeremy's body, which made Jeremy nervous especially at the fact he couldn't take his eyes off of Kol.

"Don't be alarmed Jeremy, he's just my brother, Kol. He does that to everyone." Elijah said sighing.

"Introducing Lord Niklaus Mikaelson." A voice announced behind them, as trumpets sounded.

Niklaus walked down the stairs examined his terrain as he stepped closer to the ground. He smiled as he saw Katherine, obviously relieved someone had found the Petrova Doppelgänger, so he could finally break his curse and reawaken his werewolf side. Then he looked at Jeremy, the boy his brothers were drooling over. He could see why, the boy certainly was attractive. Klaus walked towards the group that was made up of his siblings, a doppelgänger and a cute young man.

"No Peacocks." Jeremy thought as Klaus strolled nonchalantly towards them.

"Ah, Niklaus, fashionably late as per usual." Elijah remarked. "This is Katerina Petrova and this is her friend Jeremy."

"The infamous Katerina Petrova, it's a pleasure to meet you."Klaus said nodding at his brother. He turned to Jeremy "Jeremy, welcome. It's a pleasure to meet you. Do tell, where are you two staying?"

" We are staying with my cousin who lives in the woods, my lord."Katherine said curtsying.

" Well you two must come to the lake tomorrow." Klaus gestured.

"I have already invited them Klaus" Rebekah said, slightly annoyed that Klaus hadn't greeted her yet. "And they are already coming, Elijah is picking them up tomorrow and I'm fine thanks for asking."


	5. Chapter 05- Winking in the doorway

As time flew by, and the night grew blacker Katherine announced, "Oh my, Jeremy we'd better be going."

"Let me walk you home." Elijah said as he escorted them up the stairs.

"We couldn't possibly allow you to do such a deed. The house is over a mile away." Katherine said pushing Jeremy forwards.

"But I must, else how will I know where to pick you up from tomorrow?" Elijah said.

"Oh, of course." Katherine said, rolling her eyes as she finally gave into Elijah's attempt at spending time with Jeremy.

Katherine dashed in between lines of trees with Jeremy and Elijah close behind her. It was freezing and Jeremy started to shiver softly.

"You're cold, take my jacket." Elijah said warmly as he took off his jacket to give to Jeremy. Elijah placed his jacket over Jeremy's shoulders as he pulled Jeremy close to him. Elijah wrapped his arm around Jeremy's slim waist. Jeremy rested his head on Elijah's shoulder as he snuggled closer for warmth. Katherine smiled as she looked out of the corner of her eye at the pair. Katherine looked up at the pitch black sky anxiously. "Elijah, it's too dark. Maybe you should stay the night. You can sleep with Jeremy in my cousin's bed." Katherine winked suggestively at Jeremy.

"I couldn't possibly impose." Elijah said chivalrously.

Jeremy jumped in, "Please Elijah, for me."Jeremy said looking up innocently into Elijah's eyes, "It's dark, you could get hurt."

"Fine, but only for you." Elijah mumbled compliantly as the cottage appeared on the horizon. As they reached the house, Katherine opened the door allowing the the two men into her home.

Once inside, Jeremy seductively led Elijah by the hand into his room. He paused in the doorway.

"Goodnight, Kathy."Jeremy said winking as he closed the bedroom door. Kathy giggled as Jeremy turned to look at Elijah, who was sat on the bed staring at him. Jeremy walked up to Elijah pulling his jumper off as he walked. The now topless Jeremy stood in front of Elijah who was still sat on the bed.

"Jeremy, I..." Elijah chocked out before Jeremy cut him off by leaning down and planting a kiss on Elijah's lips. Elijah deepened the kiss as he pulled Jeremy on to his lap. Never once breaking the kiss, Jeremy started fumbling with the buttons on Elijah's shirt. Jeremy threw his head back as Elijah started planting kisses down his neck. Elijah's stubble scratched, causing Jeremy to moan. Jeremy manoeuvred himself so he was lying on the bed with Elijah lying on top of him, propped up on his elbows as he kicked his trousers off.

Jeremy suddenly realised where this was heading, he froze. " Elijah, I ... I ... I'm a virgin." Jeremy whispered ashamed.

"It's okay." Elijah said as he kissed along Jeremy's jawline, "I'll be gentle."

Jeremy smiled as he kicked off the leather pants and boots Katherine had given him. He rolled Elijah so he was on top, just like in the gay porn he watched back home. He removed Elijah's boxers as he positioned himself so he was straddling the original's crotch.

"Are you sure?" Elijah said stopping Jeremy.

Jeremy didn't reply, only kissed Elijah as he lowered himself on to Elijah's 10 inch dick. It was almost too much for his virgin hole and the feeling bordered between an unbearable pain and a immense pleasure. He moved slowly at first, moving in small up and down movements, each time going a little further down. Elijah moaned underneath him as the last inch submerged itself inside his butt. Jeremy clenched his teeth at the pain but carried on regardless. Elijah leant up to kiss Jeremy, as he started to thrust gently into him. Jeremy could barely hold back a moan as Elijah repeatedly tapped his prostate. Elijah too was now moaning a lot more frequently.

"Jer-Jeremy, I I'm going to..." Elijah stuttered before shooting a load into Jeremy's unsuspecting anus. Cumm swirled around Jeremy's prostate causing Jeremy to reach his climax as he shot his load onto Elijah's chest.

"I … I'm sorry." Jeremy said grabbing a towel from the window sill. Jeremy handed Elijah the towel, before lying down next to him on the bed, cumm dripping out of his ass. Elijah wiped the cumm off his chest before cuddling up to the very naked Jeremy next to him. Elijah wrapped his arm around Jeremy's waist and pulled Jeremy closer to him as he fell asleep. Jeremy relaxed into the older man's grip before he too fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 06- As they awoke

Jeremy awoke to the sound of horses walking up to the cottage. Confused, Jeremy opened one eye. He looked behind himself, Elijah was still there. Naked! Cold, Jeremy snuggled closer to Elijah for warmth. Elijah smiled, wrapping an arm around Jeremy's waist as he kissed the back of Jeremy's neck. Jeremy rolled over so he was facing Elijah.

"Good morning." Elijah mumbled as he pulled Jeremy into a kiss.

"Morning." Jeremy giggled sleepily, as he got up and put on his Calvin Klein boxers.

"Where are you going? Are we not going to have a repeat of last night?" Elijah said with a puzzled and horny look on his face as he pulled Jeremy back on to the bed.

"No. We are not!" Jeremy protested as he looked down at Elijah who was now kissing his neck in a desperate attempt to get Jeremy to sleep with him again.

"But why?" Elijah whined in between quick kisses with Jeremy.

"Because we have to go to the lake with your family." Jeremy said as he got up and left the room. As he walked into the kitchen he saw Katherine already dressed sitting in one of the chairs eating. Katherine looked up from her breakfast and smirked at Jeremy. " So Jer, have fun last night?" Katherine said raising an all-knowing eye brow. Jeremy looked at her embarrassed before sitting in the chair opposite her

" You don't know the half of it." Jeremy sighed, throwing his head back as he spoke.

" I believe I do, I heard most of it. You sure do moan a lot" Katherine giggled.

Jeremy flushed red. Not only did Katherine know he'd had sex but she had also heard him. "Sorry. Did we keep you up?"

" No, and anyway s you and lover boy need to get dressed we are already late." Katherine said " There are more clothes in your room."


	7. Chapter 07- As the angel swam closer

Jeremy stepped out of the carriage into a surprisingly warm day for England. He looked around, they had arrived in front of the same house the ball had been thrown in, however the sunlight truly allowed Jeremy to take in the beauty of his surroundings. The house stood proud at the end of a large driveway which led through many arches. The carriage had stopped in front of a large white gated arch with an abundance of climbing plants fighting for dominance, throwing huge purple and white flowers off the top of the arch. Katherine stepped out behind Jeremy, followed quickly by Elijah who rushed to stand by Jeremy's side. The trio stepped under the arch and started walking towards the house.

"It's this way." Elijah said as he ushered Katherine and Jeremy through a side exit that immediately led into a beautiful garden. Elijah led them through the low hedge maze until they came out in a huge open field dotted with tall oaks and peeling birches. They walked towards the centre where Rebekah, Klaus and Kol were sat on a blanket next to the lake. Rebekah looked over at them smiling as she gestured for them to come closer.

"So Jeremy, tell us about yourself?" Rebekah said, as Katherine sat next to Rebekah and Jeremy sat in between Kol and Elijah.

"What do you want to know?" Jeremy said.

"Where are you from?" Rebekah said immediately.

"How old are you?" Klaus said as he fantasized about what was under Jeremy's waist coat and shirt.

" Are you single? Are you gay? Are you a virgin?" Kol said excitedly as he winked at Jeremy. At Kol's question, all three brothers turned to look at Jeremy suddenly intrigued.

"That's certainly a lot of questions," Jeremy smiled sweetly causing his dimples to show. " Well, I'm from Mystic Falls, Virginia. I'm 17. Yes I'm single, yes I'm gay and no I'm not a virgin." Jeremy said nonchalantly before sipping his water. At the last answer, Kol raised his eye brows slightly shocked.

Noticing the intrigued looks on her brother's faces, Rebekah decided to spark some rivalry between her brothers. "So Jeremy..." She started mischievously " Have you thought about who your date to next week's ball will be?"

Silence struck the air, and then all three Mikaelson brothers turned their eye's towards Jeremy. Jeremy shifted uncomfortably, noticing the brother's stares directed at him as he opened his mouth to speak. " Actually, no I hadn't" Jeremy sweetly, Rebekah smirked. Noticing her brother's eagerness to ask Jeremy to the ball, Rebekah said " Well I'm sure it would make one of my brother's days if you went as their date."

"Really?" Jeremy said genuinely shocked that not only Elijah liked him, but also Klaus and Kol.

"Most certainly, you're all they have talked about since last night..." Rebekah said playfully, as she shot her brothers a smug smile, "...but however will you choose?"

"Erm..." Jeremy said, but was interrupted as Rebekah jumped up excitedly in a fashion that resembled someone who had realised they had sat on an ant's nest.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy said slightly concerned and very confused.

"I figured out how we could make this fun." Rebekah said beaming.

" How?" Klaus said, slightly annoyed about how much joy this was bringing his sister.

"Well, Jeremy could run and which ever one of you catches and kisses him first will be the winner, the prize of course being Jeremy as a date to the ball." Rebekah said, impressed with herself for thinking up such an ingenious way to mess with her brothers.

"I doubt Jeremy would be interested in such a childish..." Elijah started before Jeremy interrupted him by jumping up squealing in a fashion similar to Rebekah's earlier performance.

"That sounds incredible, lets play." Jeremy yelled as he started to run, " And remember boys, no cheating and you can come get me when Rebekah says 'go' ." Rebekah clapped excitedly in response and immediately pulled Katherine up into a standing position so they could cheer the boys on. The brothers slowly got up and prepared for a chase. Jeremy giggled as he looked back over his shoulder. Jeremy looked forward just in time for him to dodge out-of-the-way of the tree he was about to run into. Meanwhile back where he had started, Rebekah was barking out orders. "Line up boys!" She dictated. "You can all go when and only when I say 'go', and remember Jeremy said NO CHEATING and that applies to YOU too Kol! Remember no...no...SPRINTING" Rebekah said, trying to make it pointedly obvious that vampire speed would not be tolerated. Kol rolled his eyes just in time for Rebekah to yell "GO!"

At the word, all three brothers bolted off after Jeremy, but Jeremy was already running through the forest that bordered the lake. He looked behind him, to see all three brothers appearing on the horizon like three majestic stallions galloping towards him. Jeremy giggled as they got increasingly closer, and as soon as they were relatively close, Jeremy bolted towards the lake. Jeremy stood on the edge of the lake for a second, giving the brothers a glimmer of hope, before he dived into the dark murky waters. The water was colder than Jeremy had expected and as he dove in, the icy current attacked his skin. Jeremy gasped at pain, which immediately invited water into his lungs. Jeremy started to panic as he sunk deeper and deeper into the darkness and the more he tried to swim to the surface, the further he sunk. Jeremy looked up to see a ray of a sunlight partially blocked by the shadow of what looked like an angel, and as the angel swam closer, all went black.


	8. Chapter 08- Choices keep us human

A blinding light flooded in as Jeremy opened his eyes. As his eyes adjusted to the light, Jeremy realised he was surrounded on all sides. On his left stood two women, Katherine and Rebekah, two his right stood two men with startled looks on their faces, as the light dimmed, Jeremy realised it was Klaus and Elijah, and leaning over him giving him mouth to mouth was Kol. Jeremy sat up confused, the last thing he remembered was an angel swimming towards him and now Kol was giving him mouth to mouth, however Jeremy did not have long to think before Kol was pulling him into a deep hug.

"What happened?" Jeremy said confused.

"You decided to swim to the bottom of a lake, so I had to pull you out" Kol said nonchalantly.

"So you were the angel?" Jeremy said, looking into Kol's dark brown eyes.

"Well Love, I am often compared to an angel." Kol said arrogantly.

Rebekah let out a stray chuckle at Kol's arrogance before kneeling down next to Jeremy "So Jeremy, since you decided to drown before the competition had ended, me and Katerina have decided that your heroic rescuer should be your date. Is that okay?" Rebekah said looking between Kol and Jeremy. Distracted by Kol's calm, dark eyes, Jeremy forgot to reply until a very cross Rebekah yelled his name at him.

"Huh? What were you saying Rebekah?" Jeremy said as his cheeks flushed a bright crimson colour.

" Well I asked you if you were all right going to the ball with Kol, but your infatuation with his eyes and staring into them certainly answered my question." Rebekah said as Jeremy flushed a brighter and darker red with every word.

Kol tilted Jeremy's chin so they were looking deep into each other's eyes "Jeremy Gilbert, will you go to the ball with me?"

"You saved my life, do I really have a choice?" Jeremy winked, as he pulled Kol in for a hug.

"We always have a choice Jeremy, it is what makes us human." Kol whispered into Jeremy's ear.


	9. Chapter 09- The ecstacy kiss

A few hours later and Jeremy stood in front of his outfit.

"Tonight I will wear these clothes and I will go to the ball with Kol Mikaelson and it will be perfect and I will not get nervous. They don't know who I am, what I know." Jeremy pleaded with himself, trying to keep his calm. Then a knocking echoed within the house. Shit! It was Kol and Jeremy had yet to get dressed. Jeremy looked down at himself, all he was wearing was a pair of tight boxers.

"Kathy, could you get the door please?" Jeremy called desperately.

"No, I'm getting changed, you get it!" Kathy yelled in response.

"SHIT!" Jeremy yelled as he ran to answer the door.

"Kol, you're early, come in."Jeremy squawked as he threw the door open, forgetting he was only wearing his boxers.

"It is always better to be early than late, especially when being early means seeing you naked." Kol winked.

Jeremy flushed red and immediately ran towards his bedroom.

10 minutes later, Jeremy emerged fully dressed. Kol pouted.

" What's the matter?" Jeremy asked.

"I miss your perky little butt." Kol looked sadly at Jeremy.

"Well, if you behave, you might get to see it again later." Jeremy smiled as the horse-drawn carriage pulled up to the cottage.

"Are you bribing me Jeremy Gilbert?" Kol stuttered out astonished.

"Maybe I am Kol." Jeremy said as he purposefully slid his hand across Kol's crotch. "Maybe I am."

"Who ever would have known you were so evil?"Kol smirked as he pulled Jeremy closer, "I like it!"

"You two love birds ready to go?" Katherine giggled as she slammed her door closed, startling Kol and Jeremy. Jeremy nodded before stepping towards the door, but before he could take two steps, Kol had pulled him backwards. Jeremy giggled dynamically as Kol started to plant small kisses down his neck and across his collar-bone.

"Kol stop it, we're gonna be late and then what will your family think of me."Jeremy managed to choke out in between fits of laughter.

"I do not care, can we not just lie here for the rest of the night?"Kol whined.

"No, now come on!" begged Jeremy as he tugged on Kol's arm.

After what felt like an eternity, Jeremy had finally tugged Kol into the carriage and as the horses started to tug the carriage forwards, Jeremy thought he could see the silhouette of a man in the woods that surrounded Katherine's cottage.


	10. Chapter 10- Bloodlust and the betrayal

Two hours later, the carriage pulled up to the large mansion they had visited a few days earlier at Klaus' ball. Jeremy jumped as a man opened the door and offered his hand for Jeremy to take to get out. Regaining both his breath and composure, Jeremy courteously took the man's hand, thanking him as he stepped onto the cold floor below, hastily followed by Kol and Katherine. The trio hastily walked up to the heavily guarded front doors of the manor. The guards hastily stepped aside, blatantly aware of who Kol was.

As the trio stepped inside, Kol placed his hand inside the warmth of Jeremy's. Jeremy smiled at such a sweet gesture from a man who was seen to be so malicious. As Jeremy stepped down the stairs to the grand hall, he pondered whether or not Kol's venomous personality was a false persona and inside was a Romeo hidden behind a wall of thorns.

"What are you thinking about?" Kol asked squeezing Jeremy's hand.

"Just thinking of the work of a play-write we studied at school" Jeremy answered cryptically.

"Are you a fan of the theatre?" Kol queried looking for a perfect first date.

"I love the theatre, opera especially." Jeremy stopped himself before he raved on about his love of opera, in particular L'Orfeo.

"Would you like to go some time?" Kol looked deep into Jeremy's eyes when he asked.

"Okay." Jeremy smiled.

Jeremy looked around the room at the lavishly decorated interior of the house, when he zoned back into his immediate surrounding and away from the grand chandelier hanging above him, he noticed that the whole family had congregated around him. Noticing that he had finally placed his attentions away from the chandelier and one of his brothers, Klaus realised he had an opportunity to spend time with Jeremy alone.

"So Jeremy would you like a tour of the manor, you seem fascinated by the interior design." He chuckled quietly. Not wanting to evoke a negative reaction from Klaus, Jeremy cautiously accepted the invitation and followed Klaus into the next room.

As Jeremy crossed the threshold of the next room, the doors shut and Jeremy was pushed with a supernatural speed into the opposite wall.

"Niklaus, what are you doing?" Jeremy choked as the original started pressing kisses down his neck until he reached the jugular where Klaus scraped his fangs against Jeremy's neck, slowly puncturing deeper into the skin until a constant stream of blood pooled out of Jeremy's neck. Jeremy pushed at the original's chest as he felt him self feel light headed.

"Niklaus, stop I'm going to..." Jeremy's voice faded away as he drifted between consciousness...


	11. Chapter 11- Origins exposed

The blood lust having overcome him, Klaus barely noticed when Jeremy's body went limp. Nor, that the door had swung open and a very angry Kol was racing towards him.

"How could you Niklaus. I will never forgive you for this." Kol yelled at Klaus as his tears dripped onto Jeremy's body. Hearing the shouts, Elijah and Rebekah raced into the room to see Kol leaning over a lifeless Jeremy and Niklaus stood nearby with blood staining his chin. Elijah raced over to Jeremy as Rebekah marched over to Niklaus, she may have been the smallest, but she knew how to take down Klaus. Rebekah looked him in the eye and spoke ten words, "I am very disappointed in you, now leave my sight." Klaus looked at Rebekah defeated but in her eyes he was met with only fury.

Rebekah turned away from her brother and walked towards the boy who Elijah was feeding his blood to. She sat with her brothers, hoping for the boy to awaken human. She looked at her brothers, at the fear on their faces and she knew they were fearing the same. She held Jeremy's hand and listened to the nearly unhearable beat of his heart.

"Why isn't he waking up 'Beks?" Kol screeched in a panic.

"I don't know Kol, but he'll wake up I promise." Rebekah reassured her brother, hoping that her promise would remain unbroken. The trio sat with the lifeless Jeremy for what seemed like hours, as his pulse slowed to nearly nothing. Rebekah crossed her fingers, hoping that the life force would not drain from Jeremy's body. Suddenly Jeremy's head thrust upwards as he inhaled a sharp breath. Kol and Elijah jumped onto Jeremy grasping him tightly neither willing to let go. Rebekah sighed in relief gracious that her promise would not be broken and that the source of her brothers' affection had not perished under the grasp of her other brother. Jeremy looked around confused and still very faint.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked as he clutched his head which was slowly replenishing it's blood supply.

"Should we tell him?" Kol questioned his siblings.

"I fear we have to." Elijah opined thoughtfully.

"My brothers, are you forgetting that this is not some minor news. Jeremy will be confused and his fear may ruin any chances either of you had of being with him." Rebekah asseverated.

"Whilst I would typically agree with Rebekah on a matter such as this, revealing the truth may be the only way to keep him safe from Niklaus." Elijah sighed.

"Excuse me, you know I'm still here. Right?" Jeremy said pointedly towards the three originals. The three originals looked awkwardly between each other and then at Jeremy before Kol spoke up, " Jeremy, we need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Jeremy asked as the originals looked awkwardly between themselves again.

"You see Jeremy, a long time ago our brother Henry was killed by werewolves and to protect the rest of her children, our mother perfomed a ritual to make us immortal, however, the immortality means we have to drink human blood in order to sustain ourselves. Some of us gorge on blood with little regard for human life, Niklaus however has near to no regard for human life." Elijah elaborated.

"That's an understatement if blood were food, Niklaus would be the definition of corpulent." Rebekah opined causing Kol to laugh.

"So you're vampires?" Jeremy questioned the three vampires.

"No darling, we're not just vampires, we are the ORIGINAL vampires." Rebekah corrected the young human.

"Okay, Kol could you take me and Katerina home now please." Jeremy asked.

"No problem." Kol said as he escorted Jeremy out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12- Kol's lightning dick

As the clock inside struck midnight, Kol and Jeremy stopped in front of the front door. Katherine had already entered the building and was currently making herself a cup of tea, so the pair stood alone. Kol raised his hand to caress Jeremy's cheek but stopped himself from making contact. He let his hand fall to his side and looked into Jeremy's dark eyes. Jeremy tried to speak but Kol interrupted. "Jeremy...I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner about what I am, about what we are." He looked away from Jeremy ashamed that he hadn't told him sooner. Jeremy looked up at the pain filled original and felt a need to comfort him, because maybe, just maybe he loved him. He weaved his hand into the original's, and rested his head on Kol's chest. Kol looked down at the younger boy, and placed his other hand into the small of his back. He was happy. Jeremy smiled at the carefulness of the original and snuggled closer into his chest. He looked up at Kol and seeing this, Kol couldn't resist leaning into a kiss. Jeremy gave into the kiss almost immediately and Kol moved deeper.

"So you're a vampire?"Jeremy asked as he broke the kiss.

"Yeah?" Kol smirked noticing that kinky gleam in Jeremy's eye.

"So show me what you can do." Jeremy purred as he kissed along Kol's jaw bone. This sent Kol wild and caused a moan to escape from the original's slightly parted lips. Kol hiked Jeremy upwards and Jeremy hooked both of his legs around Kol's waist, moaning as Kol grabbed his ass. Jeremy suddenly saw a mischievous glint appear in Kol's eye and then with in seconds Jeremy was pushed up against a tree. Kol pressed up against him, pinning Jeremy's wrists above his hear and breathed sharply as Jeremy's ass grinded against his dick. Kol kissed and teased Jeremy's neck as he tore Jeremy's shirt exposing the delicate skin that lay below. Jeremy's feet hit the floor as Kol took off his own shirt throwing it to the ground. Jeremy took in the sight before him, admiring Kol's rippled abs. Kol hooked his fingers in the waist band of Jeremy's trousers and pulled his closer. Jeremy took the hint and fell to his knees, mouthing at Kol's erect dick that lay below his trousers. He tugged at the trousers and slowly pulled them down to reveal that Kol wasn't wearing any underwear. As Jeremy lowered the original's trousers even more, Kol's dick escaped and flew forwards hitting Jeremy in the face.

Jeremy looked up at Kol with his lust filled eyes causing a moan to escape the original's lips. Jeremy moaned at Kol's moaning and started to kiss along Kol's thighs until he reached the older boy's dick where he proceeded to lick along the tip before taking the head of Kol's dick in his mouth , slowly moving down the original's cock until his nose was buried in Kol's pubic hair. Kol let out a gasp at the feeling of pure heaven as his 9" dick filled the human boy's throat. Jeremy took the gasps coming from the original's mouth as encouragement and continued to bob his head up and down on his dick. Feeling he was about to cum, Kol pulled Jeremy up into a kiss. The kiss seemed to last hours as Kol and Jeremy explored each other's mouths. Jeremy smiled as one of Kol's hands moved down to explore his ass. Kol broke the kiss and started planting a trail of kisses along Jeremy's jaw line as his hands groped and caressed Jeremy's ass and as Kol slowly started to rub Jeremy's hole he whispered into his ear, " I want to fuck you. Can I fuck you? Make you beg for my cum as I fuck you hard against this tree." Jeremy moaned at these words as his dick became harder than he had ever thought possible.

Kol smirked at the younger boys eagerness and turned Jeremy around so he was facing towards the tree he was leaning against. Kol got down onto his knees and started kissing down Jeremy's back towards his hole. Jeremy inhaled sharply at the pleasure he felt as Kol flicked his tongue against his hole. Panting as Kol pressed a finger into his hole as he scraped a fang across Jeremy's ass cheek.

"Kol...can't wait...please...just fuck me...please." Jeremy choked out, desperately horny. Kol smirked at the younger boy's eagerness and removed his fingers before placing the head of his dick against Jeremy's hole. The younger boy gasped as he felt the original's dick press into him. Moaning as Kol repeatedly thrusted in and out of his ass.

" So you want me to show you what a vampire can really do?" Kol whispered as he bit the side of Jeremy's neck.

"I want you to show me everything you can do. No limits." Jeremy said as he felt a trail of blood run down his neck. Kol, determined to show Jeremy what he could do, began thrusting in and out of Jeremy at an inhuman speed. Jeremy moaned Kol's name, overwhelmed at the speed at which Kol was hitting his prostate.

"Kol...i'm...gonna...cum." Jeremy gasped as he felt himself rapidly reach the edge of cumming. Kol smirked as he felt Jeremy's ass clench around him as he came. At this point Kol slowed down slightly as he again bit into Jeremy's neck before exploding inside the human's hole. Jeremy gasped as he felt Kol pull out and then he was flipped around as he felt Kol attack his lips. The human pressed into the kiss and felt their bodies slot together. Kol placed his hand on the back of Jeremy's head, pushing further into the kiss. Placing his hands on Jeremy's ass, the original pulled the younger boy up so his legs were resting on Kol's hips.

The pair stayed like that for a few hours, making out against a tree until Kol carried Jeremy back to Katherine's house, pressing kisses to the naked boy's lips after every few steps until they reached the hut/cabin.


	13. Chapter 13- Moonlit Kisses

The pair now stood panting outside the cabin. Sweat dripped down Jeremy's forehead as he gazed into Kol's eyes. Moonlight rained down on the pair casting shadows across their faces. Jeremy stood for a moment examining the situation and pondering about what to say. He thought to himself whether he should invite Kol to stay the night but was worried if it would make him seem too desperate. He looked at the original in front of him. Kol was staring intently at Jeremy head slightly cocked as if he was examining the younger boy as a cheetah would exam his prey.

"What are you thinking about?" Jeremy asked as he snaked his arm around the original's waist and stepped closer too him.

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you look." Kol purred as he looked into Jeremy's eyes causing Jeremy to blush and look away slightly.

"You're so sweet Kol." Jeremy leant his head against the original's chest.

"It's getting late, I suppose I should get going now?" Kol looked down at the younger boy who's head was on his chest. I pulled back slightly causing Jeremy moan quietly. Kol smiled at the cuteness of the younger boy and hooked a finger under his chin tilting his head upwards so jeremy was looking into his eyes. Kol leaned forwards pressing a slight kiss against the younger boy's cheek. This caused a small smile to appear on Jer's faces. Kol stepped back and turned to leave.

"Wait..." Jeremy called eye's closed. Despite the fact that he could not see the original he knew he was now closer than before. He felt a familiar breathe hot against his neck causing the boy to blush once again.

"Yes love?" Kol kissed up Jeremy's neck before taking the lobe of Jeremy's ear into his mouth. He could sense the arousal radiating off of Jeremy hitting him like a hot wind.

"Huh?" Jeremy stuttered forgetting about everything except the hot mouth placing fangs against his ear.

"You told me to wait? I gathered you had a question. If you don't I can leave?" Kol smirked at the embarrassment of the Gilbert boy.

"No! You don't have to go. You can stay." Jeremy was flustered, "If you want to that is?"

"How long would you want me to stay for though?" Kol ran a hand down Jeremy's side to his ass where he proceeded to slip a long arched finger into the boy's ass.

"Forever" Jeremy replied instantaneously feeling Kol's finger graze against his prostate.

"Now Jer, forever means very different things for the both of us. For a human like you it could be a few more decades. For me it's a lot longer." He removed his finger from Jer's ass and turned the boy to face him.

"Maybe I won't be human forever?" Jeremy blushed burying his face against Kol's neck.

"You'd turn to be with me?" Kol stuttered taken aback. Nobody had ever shown this much interest in him before. He had always thought this kind of love was only destined for his more perfect siblings. He had always been the crazy impulsive one that they made fun of. Looking back at Jeremy he was shocked that somebody could feel this strongly about him.

"I'd do anything to be with you." Jeremy looked up at Kol to see a tear about to fall from his cheek. For a moment he knew he would have to ask him about it in the future, but for now he took the original's hand and led him inside the cabin to the small little guest bedroom that he had awoken from earlier that week. It was small and dark inside and it was hard to see the original. For a moment he wondered if he was still there but then he felt Kol squeeze his arm and lips attack his ear again. He led Kol over to bed and pointed to it. Then he turned and removed his clothes slowly inch by inch. Kol attempted to get up and speed up the undressing but Jeremy pushed him back down on the bed wagging his finger and teasing the original. Kol felt his erection straining against his pants and quickly removed all items of clothing discarding them in a pile in the corner. The whole time the original never took his eyes off the Gilbert boy lust growing inside him. Kol got up but Jeremy once again pushed him down smirking at the impatience of the original.

Finally finished undressing Jeremy looked at the original and walked towards him. Kol was sat on the edge of the bed staring at the man walking towards him. They were both now naked and Jeremy could see Kol's erection standing up straight. He walked over and straddled the original their erections pressing against each other in between the hot bodies. Jeremy starting to grind against Kol rubbing their erections together. Kol moaned and planted kisses against Jeremy's adam's apple

. The vampire started to scrape his fangs against the boy's exposed throat. Jeremy moaned and pushed Kol down so they were lying on the bed. He then looked at the original's throbbing cock and slowly lowered himself down onto Kol's sizeable cock. Kol moaned as her felt Gilbert's tight ass engulfing his cock and cum trickled down his shaft lubricating his cock. Jeremy started to rock up and down on the cock as he played with the original's nipples and started to twist and pull them. Kol moaned at the intense pleasure he was experiencing. He leant up and pulled Jeremy into a kiss and he felt himself getting closer and closer to the verge of cumming. Jeremy noticed how close Kol was and started rocking faster and faster. At the same time he too felt himself getting closer. In no time at all Jeremy moaned out as he came, cum flying everywhere hitting the two in the face. Kol moaned out before shooting his load inside his lover. Both done they looked at each other exhausted. Kol looked at Jeremy and leant in licking a drop of cum off Jeremy's cheek and then grabbed a towel and wiped away the cum from the rest of their hot sweaty bodies. Then Kol grabbed Jeremy pulling him into an embrace and pulled the blanket over them as he spooned Jeremy his head resting in the space between Jeremy's neck and shoulder. Jeremy immediately fell asleep exhausted and Kol watched him for a few minutes, smiling at the fact that he had found somebody so sweet who he could love and then he too fell asleep with a smile resting on his face.

A few hours later Katerina walked into the room and found the two cuddling, smiles plastered on both of their faces. She quietly stepped out of the room and smiled to herself. They were so cute together she just hoped that Jeremy knew what he was getting himself into. Suddenly she saw Rebekah in one of the windows motioning for Katerina to let her in.


	14. Chapter 14- Milady Rebekah

"Milady, What a pleasant surprise."Katerina exclaimed as she opened the door to the blonde vampire. Rebekah was wearing a long peach dress made of silk that scraped against the floor as she walked.

"Hello Katerina. Are you going to invite me in or am I just expected to stand out here collecting dust for the rest of eternity?" Rebekah sighed impatiently.

"Of course milady do please come in!" Katerina hurriedly replied, she had heard many things about the lady Rebekah and did not intend to get on her bad side.

"It's about time and do stop calling me milady. I find it rather pretentious. I was given the name Rebekah, I do expect people to use it." Rebekah scolded causing Katerina to shift anxiously from foot to foot. "Are you going to just stand there being useless or are you going to tell me where my brother is?"

"Umm. Ummm." Katerina awkwardly stammered.

"Do spit it out. Can you function to form coherent words or is that beyond your intellectual capability?" Rebekah seethed. If her brother did not need this girl for his ritual she would have killed her by now.

"I'm sorry Milady...I mean Rebekah...he's in there." Katerina stammered panicked.

Rebekah breathed a sigh of relief after finally getting an answer before storming towards the room. She turned the handle and stepped inside. The room was small with a small window letting a fraction of light in. It was dark and she struggled to see the pair even with her heightened vision. This was a sharp contrast from the luxury she knew her brother to enjoy and was shocked that he had allowed himself to sleep in such a place. The room lacked the ornate decoration Kol was accustomed to. The room was minimalistic to say the least. She looked over at the couple under the covers. Kol had his head resting in the crook of Jeremy's neck and his arm was wrapped around the boy's waist. Kol stirred slightly and moved his hand up to Jeremy's nipple and started to play with it as he rubbed his dick against Jeremy's ass. The mortal boy smiled and moaned faintly.

"My, my what is that smell? Is it a scented candle? Or cologne perhaps? L'eau de brothel? It does have a certain ring to it I must admit." Rebekah smirked deviously causing both men to wake and look at her.

"Rebekah how did you get in? And what are you going on about?" Kol exclaimed.

"It's sarcasm dear. The room stinks of cum and arousal. Now get up! We have to leave, Niklaus has decided the doppelgänger and her young companion are to stay with us until further notice and you know how he loathes to be kept waiting." Rebekah threw a pile of clothes at the couple and stormed out of the room to compel Katerina into coming with them and thinking she agreed to stop with them.

Several minutes later, the couple emerged from the room wearing the same clothes from the night before. Katerina and Rebekah were already waiting outside with three horses and were quickly joined by the men. Jeremy was taken with the horses and immediately had the urge to sketch but realised all his art supplies were still in the future causing him to frown. Kol immediately noticed this and wondered what had upset his lover, he knew he would have to ask him about it later. He looked towards the horses and hoped Jeremy and Katerina had ridden before. The journey was about an hour by horse back and could be painful if you were not an experienced rider.

"Have you two ridden before?" Rebekah questioned the mortals as she gracefully mounted the white mare she had ridden on her way to the cabin.

"Yes, my father owned a few horses in Bulgaria and taught me to ride from a young age." Katerina answered before mounting the brown mare beside Rebekah's horse effortless.

"Erm, no. The closest I've ever gotten is sketching one of the wild horses that live in the meadow near my home." Jeremy said with the same frown from earlier. This caused Kol to understand the earlier frown, it was not sadness but instead artistic longing.

"It's ok, you can ride with me." Kol announced before lifting the younger boy onto the black stallion before getting on behind him. Kol's arms wrapped around Jeremy as he held the reins. Their journey commenced as the horses darted between trees and leapt over streams and rocks. The journey felt never-ending to Jeremy and he started to drift off eliciting a chuckled from Kol. He manoeuvred the younger boy so he was resting against the horses neck so he could sleep. The horse they were riding was one of Kol's favourites. He remembers the day he found the weak little colt wondering the forest cold, alone and starving. He had immediately felt a connection with the foal as the foal had ran up to him hoping Kol was his mother and hoping he had food. He had named the colt Arrow and had raised the foal himself, despite his brother's complaints. The original had stayed by the foals side day and night feeding him every hour. Arrow was now a handsome five year old stallion and the pair shared a special connection with Kol visiting the horse daily.

After some time had passed the group reached the Mikaelson estate and the mortals were ushered inside and greeted by Niklaus. Jeremy glared at Klaus as he showed them to their rooms. The room Jeremy was given was large and ornately decorated. The walls were filled with a number of paintings and Jeremy was shocked about how many he had seen at galleries he had visited. He was taken by a painting hanging above his bed, it was large and the image was of a small foal laying in the leaf litter, ribs jutting out at all angles, however it was the eyes that Jeremy was drawn to they seemed to show hope and the horse seemed familiar. In the corner of the painting the initials K.M were pencilled onto a leaf and Jeremy wondered if Kol had painted the image. He had no idea that Kol even painted, he would have to ask him about it, but right now he was going to go test out the bathtub in his en-suite. Jeremy asked the maids assigned to him to fill the bathtub so he could take a bath. As the bath was filled Jeremy undressed and looked through the bookshelf to see if there was anything of interest but all the books seemed to be ancient grimoires written in languages he had never seen before. He returned to the full bath and poured in some rose and lavender oil, perhaps too much as immediately an explosion of bubbles erupted inside the bath and a plethora of bubbles coated the floor of the bathroom. Jeremy was immediately thankful he had been given the bathroom with waterproof flooring and decided he could just clean up later. He slowly got into the bath trying not to slip. He had missed hot water and being able to soak in the bath, it felt like forever since he had the luxury of doing so.

There was a soft knocking on the door as Kol slipped into the bathroom. He examined the scene before him before removing his clothing and slipping into the bath with Jeremy.


End file.
